


ipomoea indica

by langmaor



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, just cute gals being pals except not really :'D, personayuriweek, personayuriweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because of their fast growth, twining habit, attractive flowers, and tolerance for poor, dry soils, morning glories are excellent vines for creating summer shade on buildings---</p><p>and for french kissing, apparently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ipomoea indica

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for persona yuri week 2016! Sadly I am only able to participate 2 days out of seven because of exams, but i put my heart into this!!! 
> 
> day two: rarepair!!!!

You run your hands through your hair, smoothing it back into place, hidden behind the stairway as you are.

It's become something of a habit for you to do this. Really, it's all Fuuka's fault - if she didn't perk up so adorably when she caught sight of you you wouldn't strive to impress this much. She's rather like Koromaru in that regard - what she's thinking is written all over her face. To you, who can't even differentiate between your own fabrications and the objective truth, someone like her is a foreign entity.

You leave your hiding spot to resume walking through the hallway, and as expected Fuuka's blue pixie cut comes into view. You're very careful to keep your eyes trained on it - you don't want to miss that _spectacular_ eruption of smiles that you know will follow. There really is no other way to describe it - Fuuka smiles so bright the sun seems dim in comparison. She reminds you of morning glories, in fact. You've grown some the exact colour of her hair.

You nod when she asks you if you'd like to begin the cooking session. To be honest, half the reason you love the cooking club is because it only has two members. There's no better way to spend time after school than watch Fuuka's determined frown and her absorbed expression as she cooks after all.

You're very happy at how naturally she slips her hand into yours, almost without thinking, as the two of you make your way to the room. Even a month ago she hadn't been so forthcoming with the PDA, which is a change you whole-heartedly welcome.

Before you start ("Can we make pasta today?" "Um… why don't we perfect eggs first, okay?") you give her a quick peck on the lips. She still can't stop herself from blushing at it, but she pecks you back.

Fuuka's cooking is getting better, even if it's still at the stage where only you can eat it without complications. What matters, if you're really truthful here, is the cute little crease between her eyebrows as she meticulously adds the required ingredients to a bowl.

The tamagoyaki is perfect - you're so proud at how far she's come with her cooking. She watches, anxious, and breaks out in delight when you give her a thumbs-up, jumping into your open arms.

If you think about it, this position is a little compromising - you're sitting on a chair, arms wrapped around Fuuka, who happens to now be straddling you, and judging by the redness on her face has also realized what you have. She tries to move, but you don't loosen your arms, which results in an even more embarrassed Fuuka on your lap. Today was really your lucky day.

"M-M-Minako-san-" she tries to begin. You're feeling somehow cocky today, so you put your finger on her lips, the way the protagonists do in all those shoujo manga she loves, and watch her dissolve into a hot mess. She buries her face in the crook of your neck and you can't stop laughing as you loosen your hold with an apology. It's like watching a flower bloom in reverse!

"I… didn't say I didn't like it…" she mumbles into your shoulder.

And with that your self-control shatters into pieces as you proceed to kiss her silly.

Yes, you reflect thoughtfully as you try to teach her how to french kiss, joining the cooking club had to be the best thing you'd done in Iwatodai. And also... you were about to give deflowering a whole new meaning soon...

**Author's Note:**

> in case it wasn't clear, i was going for comparing fuuka to a blue morning glory and minako the soil that both grounds her and is nourished by her.  
> that came out more creepier than intended...


End file.
